


a little love is better than none

by spaceve



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Dialogue Heavy, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Post-Episode: Revolution of the Daleks, Pre-Relationship, Relationship Advice, Very fast paced, i guess, idk what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29026050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceve/pseuds/spaceve
Summary: The Doctor is wondering how to fix her relationship with Yaz when the one person who can help shows up: Donna.aka The One Where The Doctor Misses Donna
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor & Donna Noble, Thirteenth Doctor & The Doctor's TARDIS, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	a little love is better than none

**Author's Note:**

> the idea for this was based off a dream i had and i wrote it right when i woke up so yeah. that’s all.
> 
> title from just a little bit of your heart by ariana grande.

The TARDIS’ night cycle had kicked in hours ago and Yaz had gone to her room not long after. Yet the Doctor was still up, her mind playing and replaying what Yaz had said to her earlier.

_“I won’t disappear again.”_

__

__

_“Yeah, you will.”_

The Doctor felt like she had somehow broken whatever she had with Yaz and she didn’t know how to fix it.

“Doctor, you know you can always ask me for help,” said a voice from behind her, causing the Doctor to jerk violently before she realized who it was.

“Donna,” she sighed, smiling. “Haven’t seen you in a while.”

“Well, you were in prison for years without the TARDIS, so it’s not like I could’ve visited you or anything,” Donna smiled softly, taking a seat next to the Doctor.

“Yeah,” the Doctor trailed off, unsure if she should ask Donna about Yaz.

“She really likes you, you know?” Donna started.

“What?”

“Yaz.” Donna took the Doctor’s hand in hers and squeezed. The Doctor squeezed back before letting their hands rest that way. “She really likes you.”

The Doctor looked down, face red at the thought of them having this conversation. 

“Doctor, she really likes you.”

“You keep saying that.”

“Because it’s true,” Donna sighed.

“What if she doesn’t anymore?” She looked up, knowing Donna could see the unshed tears in her eyes. “What if I messed everything up?”

“She was just worried about you,” Donna stroked the Doctor’s hand with her thumb as she spoke. “And she’s worried about herself. She doesn’t want to get her heart broken.”

“She doesn’t want to get her heart broken _again_ , you mean. I already broke it once.”

Donna nodded, “But that was unintentional.”

“But I still did it.”

“Doctor, I’m going to be frank here, because let’s be honest, you need to get some sleep. You look dreadful.”

The Doctor narrowed her eyes at Donna before huffing out a laugh that Donna took as permission to continue.

“Yaz has been in love with you since… maybe since you first met. I don’t know, but what I _do_ know is that she’s just disappointed right now. And scared. But that doesn’t mean she stopped loving you. And that doesn’t mean that you fucked anything up. You’re both scared. And Yaz doesn’t know if you like her the way she likes you, so she’s probably even more scared than you. And she thought you died. That’s not easy on anyone.”

The Doctor nodded, a stray tear sliding down her cheek. “You’re right. I should just talk to her.”

Donna smiled and squeezed the Doctor’s hand, “That’s right. But first you need to shower and then sleep or she might rethink the whole _being in love with you_ thing.”

The Doctor laughed for what felt like the first time in so many years. That’s what Donna always did: brought out the best in her.

“Thank you, Donna,” she smiled at her before seeming to realize something, her face falling. “I wish you were here.”

Donna nodded, “I know. And you know I wish I was, too. The real Donna, that is.”

The Doctor smiled a somber smile and Donna pulled her into a strong embrace. 

“I love you, Donna,” the Doctor stated as they pulled away. “Thank you for the help with Yaz.”

“Hey, what are friends for? And I love you, too” They smiled at each other until the Doctor blinked and Donna was gone.

The Doctor sent a mental _thank you_ to the TARDIS for showing her Donna and then got up to do what Donna said, as always.

**Author's Note:**

> yeahhh soooo, if you didn’t get it, donna was technically actually the tardis voice interface, which the doctor uses in season 6. but yeah i guess the headcanon is that the doctor talks to donna about stuff because her and donna were best friends and she misses her. so yeah. the voice interface has also obviously improved but the doctor has had many years of talking to donna to do that! the doctor usually asks to speak with someone but this time, the tardis sent donna because they knew the doctor needed someone.


End file.
